


Snarry Love

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrostic, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten connected drabbles in an acrostic, though not in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for Alisanne and originally posted at the LiveJournal community healing_fluff.

"So you knew my mother before Hogwarts?" Harry wriggled himself into a more comfortable position, his head on Severus's lap.

"Oh yes. We were good friends... surprisingly so, perhaps." Severus's voice was wistful. "I thought I was in love with her."

"But you weren't, not really," said Harry.

"No." Severus stroked Harry's hair. "I suppose that in the end it's as well that we quarreled, or you and I wouldn't be here together now."

Harry smiled up at him. "It's strange to think that you might've been my father, otherwise."

Severus shuddered. "Horrifying. This is by far the better outcome."


	2. New Vision

Nothing in Severus's life had prepared him for this. Both his innate nature and his experiences up till now had suggested that happiness could never be more than a transient illusion, nothing that a person could either expect or rely upon.

He remained reluctant to believe in the reality of his present emotion, although he—begrudgingly—admitted to himself that Harry was doing his best to persuade Severus otherwise. And it _was_ rather refreshing to live with someone so full of youthful enthusiasm for everything from repainting their flat to brewing potions for sale to making love twice a day.


	3. Anniversary Plans

"Anything?" Harry repeated.

"Yes." Severus poured himself another glass of wine and sipped. "Sales have been excellent this year, and we're well-stocked. We can take at least a fortnight's holiday and do anything you like. We could go to Greece, or Spain, or somewhere else warm, for instance."

"Mm." Harry took a forkful of sprouts and chewed thoughtfully. "I don't think I want to travel."

"No?" Severus found himself vaguely disappointed.

"I think... I'd like to take that fortnight but just stay here, the two of us." Harry gave him an impish smile. "I can promise to keep you warm."


	4. Rookie

"Ridiculous!" sputtered Severus.

"No, it isn't," countered Harry. "I did get Es in both my Potions and Herbology O.W.L.s. And you'd be supervising me."

"Harry," said Severus in his most long-suffering voice, "it isn't that I don't think you are qualified, more that it doesn't seem sensible for us to be around each other all day, every day. If one of us makes a mistake in brewing..."

"If _I_ make a mistake, you mean." Harry smiled.

"...it won't be good for _us_ ," finished Severus doggedly.

"We won't know till we try." Harry kissed him, and somehow Severus found himself agreeing.


	5. Rescued

Rescuing Severus hadn't actually been Harry's intention. He had, quite reasonably, assumed that Snape was dead, and it was only because he had noticed that Snape's body was not with the other casualties of the battle that he went looking.

It was actually Hermione who'd first realized that Snape was still alive and worked with Harry to get him to St. Mungo's. It was only afterward that they learned that he had survived by taking precautionary doses of a strong anti-venin.

Harry was the one who stayed with Severus in hospital, though, and convinced him he had reason to live.


	6. Yield to Necessity

"You _what_?" Severus glared at Harry, who appeared to be oblivious to the implied rebuke.

"I leased a space for you to brew in, and put an advertisement in the _Prophet_."

"I heard you the first time. I just couldn't believe you'd do such a thing without consulting me."

Harry patted Severus's knee. "If I'd consulted, you'd've said no, and you _need_ to do something. You wouldn't be up for teaching again—"

"Minerva wouldn't let me," Severus sulked.

"Exactly. But you've the experience and ability to brew all kinds of potions, with a little backing, and that's my job."


	7. Little by Little

"Lie down here." Harry patted the mattress beside him.

"Why?" Severus's brows drew together.

"You won't know if you don't do it," said Harry.

Severus sighed, but complied. He was not wholly surprised when Harry kissed him—it was not their first kiss, but he had drawn back after the previous occasion, unwilling to pressure Harry into anything.

Now it seemed that it was _Harry_ who was going to put on the pressure, and without any qualms of conscience so far as Severus could tell.

Shortly thereafter, Severus's own conscience went on holiday as he responded to Harry's kisses wholeheartedly.


	8. Orgasm

"Ohhhh…" Harry clutched at Severus's shoulders.

Severus paused and looked up.

"No, don't stop!" Harry wriggled his hips, pushing against Severus. "Please, sir!"

The "sir" had just slipped out, but it seemed to inflame Severus, who bent his head again, his tongue moving faster now than before, sending what felt like electric shocks along Harry's spine.

Who would ever have believed, Harry thought hazily as his impending orgasm began to crest, that the two of them would have proved so compatible?

His fingers dug into Severus's skin once more and he cried out, babbling Severus's name, drowning in reciprocated desire.


	9. Vanity, Vanity

"Vain much, Harry?"

Once upon a time Harry would have heard that as cutting sarcasm and reacted with anger, but now he understood that this was just Severus's exceptionally dry sense of humor at work.

Harry snorted, still peering into the mirror and trying to tame his unruly hair.

"You told me yourself that I had better wear my best formal robes and look the part, Severus. Don't complain if I'm taking your advice." He finally gave up and turned to give Severus the once-over. "You look pretty dashing yourself."

"Luckily no one will look at me when you're there."


	10. Ending and Beginning

Every time that Severus looked at Harry, he sent a mental note of gratitude to Albus. All those years of atoning for Lily's death, of having to ignore his resentment—no, hatred—of James, to overcome his dislike of Harry for his resemblance to his father… they had all been worth it. Harry didn't care about Severus's age, and they had forgiven each other for all the terrible things either had done or said or thought. The bright glare of Harry's fame was dimming now, three years after the great battle, and they were both ready to move forward, together.


End file.
